


The adventures of Warrior Lesbian and Spider Lesbian

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nat is a dorky lesbian, Okoye is smooth af, also bugborg wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: A collection of OkoyeWidow one-shots





	The adventures of Warrior Lesbian and Spider Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> I love my pointy lesbians

Natasha was training in the Avengers Compound basement when Okoye decided to drop by.  
Okoye silently walked through the halls, scaring the ever loving shit out of Rocket and Quill, ho did not scream like a cartoon school girl. "Sweet galactus lady, you trying to give me a heart attack!" Rocket groaned as he walked away, mumbling curses in a alien language, "So you got the invite to Nebula and Mantis' wedding right?" Quill asked, opening a box of pop tarts, "Yes, I happy the though of me. Though I am a bit confused on why the-", Okoye said, stopped when Quill put his head in the poptart box, "Umm, what are you doing?" Okoye asked, chuckling a bit, "I have no clue anymore," Quill said, putting his head up and falling off the counter, causing Okoye to burst out laughing.  
As quill got up, Poptart box still on his head, he said, "You know you got a plus one, riiiggghhtt??"  
Okoye tried not to laugh at the poor man anymore, "Yes I know, I actually came here to ask someone to be my, 'date'," Quill perked up at this, "Oh reeeaallly? Who is it? OH! Is it Wanda? No she's with the easy bake oven. OH! Is it Bruce? No, wait, I think he's with the sexy sparkle man. OH! Is it-" Okoye stopped quill from continuing his ramble, "If she says yes then you'll see us at the wedding." Okoye said, walking down the hall, "So it's a she, hmmmmm..." Quill said to himself, still having the Poptart box on his head.  
Okoye walked down the darken stairwell towards the training rooms. She could tell which room Nat was in because in the other occupied room was really loud, except one that was really quiet with a loud boom of what Okoye assumed that was a punching bag hitting the ground.  
When Okoye walked in, she was entranced, Natasha stood over the punching bag, panting, sweat glistening down her ivory skin, with her short, messy black hair in as much of a ponytail as she could muster.  
Okoye walked up behind Nat, "Hey-" Natasha screeched and jumped up on the punching bag, which rolled up from under from, leaving Nat to fall but first onto to the floor, 'Very graceful,' "Don't you know how to knock?" Nat said, chuckling. "My apologies, I just came by to ask you something, ummm," okoye said, causing Nat to cock her eyebrow, even though she was a super spy, she couldn't tell why Okoye was nervous, "Will you be my date to Nebula and Mantis' wedding?" Okoye said, looking Natasha in the eye, Nat turned a couple shades darker then what her hair used to be, "Ummm, yeah, Sure! I was actually gonna ask you but, now I guess I don't have to, since you know, you asked me and all that jazz." Nat chuckled nervously. Okoye smiled and stepped I bit closer, putting her hand on the base of Natasha's neck, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Okoye asked, with a soft smile and a kind look I her eye, Nat on the other hand, looked like a tomato about to explode, "askfhfhsnj, ye-yeah," Nat replied, mentally noting to bang her head against the wall later. Okoye leaned in slowly, giving Nat plenty of time to change her mind, Nat about fainted when Okoye finally kissed her, she didn't even have to Stan on her toes, Okoye just leaned down alot. When Okoye pulled away Nat huffed in disagreement with the decision, Okoye laughed, "I guess I'll see you on Saturday then." Before Nat knew it, Okoye was gone. Nat turned bright punk, cheered and kicked up at the sky, falling purposefully onto her back, giggling. "What the hell has gotten into you," it was Clint, probably wanting to check the ruckus that Nat had caused. "Oh nothing, Okoye just kissed me, that's all." She said, grinning at Clint.  
When Nat was just about ready to leave for the wedding, Bucky knocked on her door, "Yo Nat! You're girlfriends here! Anyways, I'm going with Steve since the rest of us are ready, also we want to give you tie some...privacy!" Bucky teased, Nat threw a ball at the door in frustration, "Is be ready too, but this damn dress won't zip!" Nat sighed, she heard Bucky walk off for a bit then come back, and open the door, "Would you like me to help, Natasha?" Okoye said, Nat loved how Okoye said her name, though she could listen to her speak forever and she'd be in heaven. Nat nodded. Okoye walked over to her, Natasha was wearing a long sleeved black dress, with the torso firm fitting, with everything else flowing in the breeze if a fan. Okoye tried her best to not blush, she felt underdressed next to her, because she was only in a medium length, low cut and sleeveless, red dress. Okoye zipped up Nat's dress, "You look beautiful tonight, Natasha." Okoye said, smiling. Nat replied, "You can call me Nat if you want, though I do like how you same my name." Nat mentally noted again to bang her head against a wall. "Well depending on how to rest of the night goes, I might be saying it alot." Okoye said, smirking coyly, Nat followed her out the door, more flustered then she had ever been. 'Tonight must go well' she told herself.  
The next morning, she ran into T'Challa's fiance, Orono, "So, I heard you and okay are a thing now. Anything...happen, last night?" The queen inquired, Nat would have rolled here eyes at the forwarders, but X-men were notorious for that, but Nat had a plan. "As a matter a fact, we did fuck last night" Nat said, smirking. Orono was left jaw dropped as Nat went back to her room, "Maybe don't ask people such forward questions if you don't want forward answers." Okoye about killed her when Nat told her what happened. The black widow had finally found someone to be happy with.


End file.
